Untouchable
by cats12812
Summary: What happens when it's 10 years after 4 kids each get a power and are called an Untouchable? Will their secret be reveal? Will they finally stop getting picked on? Will they fall in love? Shippings are Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, and three oc shipping Planetshipping, Lightingshipping, and Caffeineshipping.
1. Prologue

Untouchable is based off what I learned in Social Studies. I think this was with Egypt. We were learning about the ranks and Untouchable is the lowest one.

Here's what Untouchable means in this story. (Well 3 rules and what Untouchables have)

You can't talk to an Untouchable. If you do you have to wash your mouth with soap. This isn't counted if you're bullying them.

You can't touch an Untouchable. If you do you have to burn yourself. This isn't counted if you're bullying them.

You can't be nice to an Untouchable. If you do you become an Untouchable.

All Untouchables have a scar. But because of this scar they have a power. The scar becomes the shape of their power.

That's what Untouchable means. As you can see this story will have a lot of bullying in it. In my story I have 4 Untouchables. How they became an Untouchable well let's start with Ash.

Name: Ash Ketchum

Age: 15

Scar: His scar is the shape of a rock. On his right shoulder

Power: Earth

As a young 5 year old his dad hit him over and over again. Ash had bruises all over his body. His dad stopped hitting him long enough to get a knife. The Ash's dad only had enough time to give the Ash one scar before the ground started to shake. The ground causes the man to fall and stab himself in the stomach and die. After that what would become a scar became a rock looking scar.

Name: Drew Hayden

Age: 15

Scar: Shape of flames. On his forehead covered by his hair.

Power: Fire

At age 5 he was in a forest when an animal attacked him. The animal clawed at his face and left a scar on his forehead. At that very moment a fire started. The fire killed the animal. After the fire died, his scar turned into a flame shape scar.

Name: Passion Kite

Age: 15

Scar: Shape of an eye. Over her right eye. (How convenient)

Power: Invisibility

At a young age she started getting abused by her parents. At first it was just punches but at age 5 they took it too far. They grabbed a knife and only had enough time to stab her eye and take it out of her eye before Passion turned invisible and grabbed the knife and killed her parents. After Passion turned visible her right eye closed permanently and the scar changed into an eye looking scar.

Name: Dawn

Age: 15

Scar: Shape of a water drop. On her right ankle.

Power: Water

Dawn ran away from home at age 4. She was fine on her own until she was 5. At age 5 she ran into a group of gang members and got attacked by one of them. The person that attacked her with a knife on her right ankle. After that the person started to drown because Dawn was controlling the water in him. That killed the person. After that the scar turned into the shape of a water drop.

That's what happened to them. They all keep their powers a secret from the world. They know one day people will find out. For now they'll stay known as Untouchable. Living in the same house and attending the same school. Sharing the secret, but not knowing what was ahead for them.

So this is what happens when I start working on this after I read a vampire story. I have to admit this is better than what I originally had planned. What I had originally planned was not having any powers. I'll try to post at least once a week. If I need to explain anything leave a review with questions and I'll respond on the next chapter. R&amp;R!


	2. The beginning

A group of kids crowded around a fight that was happening. The fight was against Paul and the Untouchable Ash. So far Paul was left untouched while Ash was covered in bruises. After one last punch Ash was knocked out.

"ASH" a young girl yelled as she ran to him. Two kids followed her. These three were Ash's best friends.

"Why can't you leave us alone? We never did anything wrong to you. "The same girl said trying not to cry.

No one answered her as one of the two kids picked Ash up and took him to the nurse's office. At the nurses office the nurse help put Ash on a bed. After that the nurse left and let his friends stay with him.

"Ash is an idiot. Why not just use his power? That would've been easier than ending up like this" One of the kids said.

The girl who was about to cry said "for once I agree with you Drew. He should've done at least something to prevent getting injured like this."

Drew just nodded and looked at the last kid.

"I don't agree with either of you. We have to keep it a secret that we have powers. We made the promise never to reveal our powers 10 years ago. I intend to keep that promise. "The last kid said.

"Passion I know we made that promise. But times have changed. It's getting harder to keep it as a secret. Who knows how long it'll take before someone finds out. Do you agree Dawn? "Drew asked.

Dawn nodded agreeing.

"So? If we're careful no one will find out. "Passion said.

"Even if we are people still will find out. Can't you see that" Drew said starting to yell.

Passion gave a hurt look and ran out of the room starting to cry. Dawn gave Drew a look saying "get her or you're dead". Drew nodded and ran after her.

After a while Passion found herself at the park. She sat down on a bench and started crying. She felt a hand be put on her shoulder.

Knowing it wasn't Drew she said "why are you here"

A voice she knew very well said "can't I be worried. I was about to stop by and see Ash but I saw you ran out of the room crying so I came to find you. What Happened?"

She looked up and said "sorry but I'm not allowed to say. Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but go ahead" kid said.

"Why are you talking to me? I'm an Untouchable. You'll become one if you get caught. I don't want to you to become one. Thomas, its awful "Passion said.

"I want to be one. It's unfair that you get treated the way you do just because you have a scar. They don't know what you went through when you got that scar. There are a couple of other reasons why I would want to be an Untouchable but I'm not going to tell you. "Thomas said slightly blushing.

"Thanks a lot. Please tell me the other reasons why you want to be an Untouchable. "Passion begged.

Thomas blushed even more and stuttered while saying "w-well I can only s-say one of the reasons. But I'd rather show you"

Passion felt herself blush as she looked at him confused. He smiled at her and kissed her. Passion eyes widen but quickly closed and kissed back.

A person watched from the trees. The person was a young girl. She clenched her fists as she watch the two kiss. The girl knew that they would keep this a secret. But they weren't the only ones keeping secrets. On her right arm starting from the elbow and ending at the wrist was the shape of a flower. The mark looked like the flower was wrapped around her arm. The truth was that this was a scar. The girl was an Untouchable but no one knew. Her anger was very close to being let go. The leaves on the tree she was sitting on started to grow because of her anger. She quickly made herself calm down and waited for the kissing to be over.

A few minutes later the two stopped kissing. Both out of breath they just smiled at each other like idiots. After a couple of minutes they were able to talk again.

"w-why did you kiss me" Passion ask stuttering.

"Because I'm in love with you" he whispered in to her ear.

Before Passion could reply a dog came running out of nowhere and tried to attack Passion. Thomas quickly went in front of Passion and the dog stopped. The dog sat down and started wagging its tail.

"Do you know this dog?" Passion said.

"No. But I do have a way with animals" he said.

Passion quickly looked at her watch and said "I better get going. Dawn is probably worried sick about me."

She got up to leave but paused long enough to kiss Thomas for a few seconds and said "Just so you know I love you too."

Thomas watched Passion leave before getting up to leave too. The girl who was still in the tree waited until he was under neath the tree she was on. Once he was she jumped in front of him.

"Don't think I didn't see what happen" The girl rudely said.

Thomas slightly jumped and said "So? Are you going to tell?"

"I don't want to but you know the rules with Untouchables." she sadly said.

"I don't care about those stupid rules. You know that. Besides I love Passion. You can't stop me from wanting to be with her" He said.

"Do you realize you'll lose all your friends that you have right now? And all just to be with her." She said starting to yell.

"Like I said I love her. All the _friends_ I have bully her and all her friends just because they're an Untouchable. That just isn't fair. I've kept your secret and you've kept mine. If you tell about Passion and I you know you would risk people finding out your secret. Do you really want to risk that?"

"I don't want to you risk anyone finding out. So I'll keep it a secret for now." she said.

She started to leave but paused to say "And for your other secret, don't think I'm not afraid to reveal it."

Thomas had a worried look as he watched her leave. He made sure no one else was around and revealed his wrist. What looked like a tattoo was a paw print.

This was not supposed to turn out this at all. Oh well. IT'S WAY BETTER! YAY

Can anyone guess Thomas's secret? If so tell me what you think it is.

Can anyone guess who the girl is? If so tell me.

I can't leave any hints on what to guess but I am leaving hints for later on in the story. Did anyone catch the hints I left in this chapter. If so tell me.

R&amp;R!


	3. Ceremony

_It had been a week since Ash had gotten in the fight with Paul. Ash still had a couple of bruises on his arms and legs. Passion had kept the secret of her and Thomas until a kid reveal that the two had kissed. Thomas became an Untouchable after that. Passion was upset for Thomas becoming an Untouchable until he kissed her and revealed a secret only himself and another person know. She keeps the secret no matter how much she wants to tell her friends because they had a right to know._

Thomas smiled as he walked to what was Ash's, Drew's, Dawn's, and his girlfriend Passion's house. He had told Passion his secret a couple of days ago after finding out how upset she was about him becoming an Untouchable. He smiled at the memory of her face being shocked and asking how it happened. He told her everything that had happen and now she's been asking if she could tell her friends since they had a right to know. He doesn't want to let anyone know yet. Thomas knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Dawn opened the door and said "she's finishing getting ready. Come on in. Good thing you come early. There's something we need to do."

Thomas entered and gave a confused look before saying "what do you mean?"

"You'll see" Dawn said.

Passion came into the room they were in and hugged Thomas and said "Hi"

Thomas hugged her back and said "Hi".

Passion kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. Thomas kissed her cheek and whispered something back.

Dawn said "Aw. Passion are Ash and Drew ready"

Passion blushed and said "They're ready."

Ash and Drew came into the room and Ash said "You ready Dawn, Passion? Have you told him yet?"

Dawn nodded and Passion said "We're both ready and we haven't told him. Come on let's get this done with"

Passion stopped hugging Thomas. Dawn, Ash, Drew, and Passion made a small group in front of Thomas. Passion stepped up to be in front of them.

"Thomas, now that you are an Untouchable we have to do a ceremony. We made this ceremony in case someone else became an Untouchable. We hoped we wouldn't have to do this but you have become an Untouchable. As leader I must explain how you became an Untouchable. Our reason for explaining is because you may not know why you became an Untouchable. Your reason why you became an Untouchable is because you kissed and was nice to an Untouchable. There is a second reason that you told me but not the others. You already have been an Untouchable for 10 years. Please show us your scar and tell them what you told me." Passion said.

"When I was 5 my sister handed me a knife. Being curious I accidently cut my wrist. The cut was deep enough that I had to be sent to the hospital. The cut had left a scar. As soon as I got home a dog tried to attack my sister but I ran in front of her and told the dog mentally to stop. The dog stopped and told me in its thoughts that my sister tried to kill it earlier and me when I was handed the knife. After that I let the dog attack my sister until she reveal that she had tried to get me killed. My sister got arrested. A few days after she got arrested I realized what should've have been a scar was paw print. I discovered that I good talk to animals mentally. For some reason I can only have a small bit of control over dogs." Thomas explained.

Everyone but Passion looked shocked. Thomas reveal his scar. The paw print was on his right wrist.

Knowing no one else was going to say anything Passion said "As an Untouchable we can't reveal our secret of our power. We only reveal it to another Untouchable. It's time to reveal our powers. As leader I'll reveal mine last".

Dawn stepped up first and said "I can control Water."

Ash stepped up next and said "I can control Earth."

Drew stepped up and said "I can control Fire."

Passion stepped up and said "I can become Invisible. For this reason since I have the least deadly power I was chosen to be the leader of our group, when we became a group 10 years ago. Even though I can't see out of my right eye I was still the best choice for leader. Thomas you are now part of our group."

**This seems like a good place to end the chapter. A couple of heads up.**

**1\. A new shipping will be in the next chapter. I will explain more in the next chapter.**

**2\. After getting a review asking for more details I realize that I at least add what Thomas and Passion look like along with the new shipping at some point.**

**R&amp;R!**


	4. New Friends?

_Hm, I wonder._

_*looks up* Oh someone's here?_

_I can't tell you my name. But you can know this prophecy. This world, the world you call Earth only has 100 more days. You may not that but it is going to happen. But it can be stopped. Not by you, but by an Untouchable. _

_For you only know who 5 of these heroes are. But 10 are needed to save the world. 2 you'll find out soon, 1 of them is going to be harder to find out but it will reveal itself when their loved one has been revealed. 1, will reveal when the time is right. And the last one isn't an Untouchable yet but will be soon._

_Funny thing is, I'm one of these 10 people. I know it too. I know that I've been dead for years but I'm still on Earth. In fact there are two parts of me. One that lives on Earth and one that's here. We know the prophecy. We can't let others know otherwise we'll be reveal. _

_It's time for you to go back to Earth now. I've said too much. Now this is a secret between you and me. Goodbye._

-On Earth-

"Class, this is rare but we have four more students joining us today." The teacher then pointed at each kid as he said their name "Class, this is Jaiden, Jasmine, John, and Mina"

The teacher then added "seeing as Passion is the only one in this class who doesn't have anything lower than a D-, the Untouchable rules will not count because she will be showing them around the school. Passion please come up here and show them around the school."

Passion got out of her seat and went to the front of the class. She said "thank you" to the teacher and added to the new kids "follow me".

The group of kids followed Passion as she showed them around the school.

"Before we get too far from me showing you four around the school know this much. I am an Untouchable. This is the only free pass you get for being nice and talking to an Untouchable. I know you don't know what an Untouchable so I'll explain. Untouchable is the lowest part in the popularity you can have. How you become one of my group depends on what happened to you. For four of the five people in my group we all have the same reason. We were given a scar a little over 10 years ago. The scar you have will be different from normal scars. I can't explain why that is because that is a secret from people who aren't Untouchables. We have our newest member who in secret has been an Untouchable for 10 years. He also is in a relationship with the leader of my group. The other kids who aren't Untouchables will explain the rest." Passion explained.

"Why is this school like that" Mina asked.

Passion stopped long enough to sadly say "because people with scars aren't appreciated. We Untouchables understand that and we learn to live with it. As leader of Untouchables I help out others to learn to live with it. And if you are an Untouchable I suggest you keep it to yourself. Trust me on this; you do not want to live the life I have to live."

John and Jasmine glanced at each other. Both looked like they wanted to say something but decided to keep their mouth shut. Everyone stayed quiet as Passion finished showing them around the school.

"Your free pass to be nice to me has ended. So I leave you with this advice. Don't be nice to me again. You four have a chance at a normal life. I don't have that chance so you use it wisely." Passion said before entering the classroom.

It wasn't long before Mina and Jaiden learned that each Untouchable had something bad happen to them when they were five. The kids didn't know what had happened but they knew that there was a bad reason behind those scars. Even though Mina and Jaiden wanted to ask them what had happened they listened to Passion's advice and didn't ask.

It was lunch time before John, Jasmine, Jaiden, and Mina saw Passion again. The four kids were sitting a few tables away from them so they decided to listen to the conversation the group was having.

"I'm telling you that there is something odd about the new kids. I can see it." Passion said.

"I can't say Passion is wrong due to the fact that she's always been right before, so what do you see Passion?" Drew asked.

"They're hiding a secret. I don't know what but they are hiding a secret" Passion said.

"What are you guys talking about" Thomas asked.

"Due to Passion being half blind she can see better out of her left eye. She's been able to tell if people are hiding something or what they're feeling. She used that on you when she first saw you. She could tell you were hiding a secret. Later on she could tell that you were in love with her" Dawn explained.

Thomas blushed and said "Oh."

Passion smiled, kissed his cheek and said "Yep. I was surprised at first but I got used to it after figuring out that I felt the same."

Thomas blushed even more and said "ok"

Lunch was soon over. Passion and Thomas went to their writing class. They saw that Mina and Jaiden were in their same class. Sadly ignoring them, Passion and Thomas went to the back of the class and got in their seats. They watch other kids entered the classroom. It wasn't long before the teacher entered the classroom.

"Class, remember that today we have two new kids today and that we have two kids sharing their that they made together poem today. Since only one of them is here and is willing to read it by herself we will start out with that" The teacher said.

A young girl went up to the classroom and said "My name is May and I wrote this poem with Misty. We called our poem "I Am Nature"

_You see me _

_In books_

_Pictures_

_And in the real world_

_You me as_

_Trees_

_Flowers_

_Beautiful Views_

_And lakes_

_For I am nature_

_You see me everywhere_

_But I go unnoticed_

_And instead_

_I watch young love bloom_

_Proposals happen_

_And people become best friends_

_But they don't where they are_

_But learn later on_

_I am nature"_

Passion whispered to Thomas "I could do better by myself"

Clearly not hearing her, the teacher said "It's not a bad poem but you could do better".

**I'll stop it here because I can't think of anything else for this chapter. Did anyone catch the hint I left on who the girl is?**

**I don't own Jaiden, Jasmine, John, and Mina. Jasmine and John are owned by Glacia the Icy Mega Absol. Mina and Jaiden are owned by stocky-parker-dog. Thank you guys for letting me add them in Untouchable.**

**Poll End Date! June 20th!**

**I have a poll that will decide what 3 stories I should finish before I become a 8th grader. Please vote!**


	5. Prophecy Revealed

_Earth has 93 days now. It's weird knowing the fate of this world. It still can be stopped. You can help. Find the other Untouchables. I give you that mission, now leave to Earth. I wish you luck._

A week has passed since John, Jasmine, Mina, and Jaiden came to the school. In that week they learned more about being an Untouchable. All of them hated the rules but listened to them. They tried to avoid them but at times it was hard too. They were given a break though. They were told as long they avoided them they would be good. None of them wanted too but they remembered what Passion had said and did that. Little did John and Jasmine know, that this would soon change for them.

"Passion what are you looking at" Dawn asked Passion seeing that Passion had started to stare into space.

"The note that was in my locker a week ago. I still don't know if I should believe it" She said.

"Normally I would say don't believe it but since it's telling the prophecy of 10 Untouchables saving the world. We have 5 so far so who are the other 5" Drew said.

"We have 6 so far" Thomas said out loud.

"We do? Who's the sixth person?" Passion asked.

"Before I joined one of my friends was secretly an Untouchable. I've promised not to say the name and I'd rather keep the secret even though I may not be part of the group" Thomas said.

Before anyone could say anything Passion said "Thomas has a right to keep it a secret if he wants. Though he will have to tell this person about the prophecy and see if the person is willing to reveal itself".

Thomas gave Passion a quick kiss and nodded. He left to go find the person. The others decided to go to class early. It didn't take long for Thomas to find who he was looking for. The only problem would be talking to her. The good thing was that she noticed him and knew he needed to talk to her. She gave quickly told her friends she was going to class early and went a path no one took. He quickly followed her.

"What do you want?" She rudely asked.

"You need to know the prophecy" He said.

"The one where the Earth is going to end in 93 days now? I know, I left her that note" She said.

"What? Does that mean it's fake?" He said shocked.

"It's real, I can't say why but it's real. I promise that much." She said smiling.

"Does that mean you're willing to reveal yourself?" He asked.

She laughs "You've got to be kidding. I would never do that."

"I know you wouldn't, that's why if you don't reveal it soon I will." Thomas said before leaving.

The girl stood where she was surprised. She never thought he would reveal her secret. She knew she couldn't keep it a secret much longer. She sighed and went to her next class head full of thoughts.

After school Ash was cornered by Paul at the back of the school. Paul looked like he was ready to punch him again and again until he passed out. Paul almost punched Ash but was stopped by John and Jasmine.

"Leave him alone" John said as he came up to Paul.

"Why newbie? You know this against the rules" Paul rudely answered.

"I don't care. This is bullying that shouldn't be aloud" He said.

"Then prepare to get hurt, Untouchable" Paul said.

Paul grabbed John and threw him across the room. John hit the wall and fell to the ground. It looked like he was knocked out. Paul moved closer to throw him again but was stopped. An icy cold wind came and froze Paul into an ice statue. Jasmine helped John up and knew that something had happened to him. Ash knew it too so he quickly went up to John.

"John, Jasmine, follow me. There is a lot of explaining needed" He said.

**Will the girl reveal herself or will Thomas reveal who she is?**

**What happened to John?**

**Also at the beginning the person leaves that mission, well it's a real mission. I want you guys to start reviewing on who you think the other Untouchables are. Also who you think the girl is. I left a hint in the last chapter that I hope you caught so please review what you think.**


	6. New Untouchables?

_Looks like we have a new Untouchable. 93 days, you still have time to find them. So find them if you want to save your world._

"Ash what's going on" Passion asked.

Ash had brought all the Untouchables to their house. He told them there was something they needed to know.

"John is an Untouchable" He quickly said.

Suddenly the lights went out and a glow surrounded Jasmine. Clearly shocked the group stared at Jasmine wondering what to do. John, however knew what to do. He quickly went up to her.

"Calm down Jasmine. I know you're upset. I can tell you think it's your fault but it's mine, not yours." He whispered to her. Jasmine didn't calm down and what looked like bolts of lightning started to come from the lights.

"It's not your fault Jasmine. Believe me on that." John told her.

Seeing that she wasn't going to calm down he hugged her not caring if he was going to get hurt. The glow slowly started to go away. Everyone looked at Jasmine and John confused.

"What just happened" Thomas asked.

"I think I know" Passion said before adding "You're an Untouchable, right Jasmine?"

"You're right, I'm an Untouchable." Jasmine added "I became an Untouchable when a robber tried to rob my house. I was stabbed in the hip trying to stop the robber. I've been an Untouchable ever since"

**I have to end it there. I have no idea what to add in this chapter. What I'd hoped to add doesn't fit and I can't find a way to make it fit.**

**I am completely sorry for not updating for so long and then leaving such a short chapter. Well I hope this announcement will make it up.**

**For those who love this story or just love ****Caffeineshipping, Lightingshipping, and Planetshipping I am writing another version of Untouchable on fictionpress.**

**The link is on my profile.**


	7. Crazy

_It's been 20 days since John became an Untouchable. 73 days now. Find them, time is ticking._

Passion sighed as she looked at the clock. Half an hour before school was out. Today there had been a bunch of tests. Passion had been the first one to finish so she was staring at the clock hoping it would go faster so she could leave. She laid her head on the her desk and closed her eyes. She soon fell into a light sleep.

BANG! Passion jumped from her sleep and looked around to see where the sound was coming from. The sound was close. Passion looked around and noticed that everyone was under their desk and had their eyes closed. Passion became invisible and went outside the classroom. Passion ran as quietly as she could to where the sound was, the cafeteria. When Passion entered the cafeteria she saw a man with a gun, Mina, Jaiden, and Thomas. She saw a hole in the wall and assumed that's where the bullet was. She went in front of Thomas in case the man tried to shoot him and stayed quiet and invisible.

"Stay where you are and you won't get hurt" The man said pointing the gun at Mina.

"W-what do you want" Mina asked.

The man shrugs and says "I guess I want to kill"

Mina's face paled as the man shot his gun. Mina's hands turned a minty green and so did the bullet. She made the bullet go into the wall and her hands turned back to normal.

"You're an Untouchable" Thomas asked surprised.

Before Mina could reply the man pointed the gun at Thomas and shot at him. The thing was the bullet didn't hit Thomas, it hit Passion. Passion quickly became visible and fell to the ground, placing her hand where the bullet hit her. That's when the police came and had Passion taken to the hospital and the man arrested. The group went to the hospital to find out what had happened to Passion. The doctor said four words.

"Passon's in a coma"

***stares at chapter* Um…. R&amp;R!**

***hides before someone tries to kill me for writing this***


	8. Dance

_It's been 59 days since the shooting. Passion came out of her coma 50 days ago. Ever since Passion woke up Mina and Jaiden have reveal that they are Untouchables and joined the group. Ever since the day of the shooting, the Untouchables have slowly been treated better but they still get bullied but not as much. 14 days are left. There is still me left. Find out who I am, please, there isn't much time left._

Passion stared at the scar on her stomach. She sighed and fought back tears as she remembered the day she was shot. She knew what the shape of the scar meant and she still hadn't told her group about her new power. She decided to keep it a secret for now, until the power was needed.

"Passion" Dawn knocked at her door "You ready for school?"

Passion quickly hid the scar and answered "Yes"

Passion opened the door saw Dawn looked worried. "Dawn, why do you look worried?"

"It's nothing" Before Passion could answer Dawn added "I promise"

Passion could tell she was lying but she pretended she wasn't and went downstairs. Passion wasn't surprised to see that Dawn was worried. Today was the first day since the shooting Passion would be going back to school. Everyone had been worried about Passion since they could tell emotionally, she still was being affected.

Thomas came up to greet Passion. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. Passion blushed a little and hugged back.

"You ready to go back to school?" Thomas asked.

"Yes" Passion said.

-At school-

As Passion and Thomas walked through the halls, everyone stared at Passion.

"Why is everyone staring at me" she whispered to Thomas.

"You've been gone for so long it's like you're a new kid" Thomas whispered explaining.

Passion sighed and looked at the poster on the wall. Her eyes widened a little when she saw the day.

"Why are you staring at the poster? It's just about the dance coming up. " Thomas asked.

"The day of the dance is the day the prophecy is supposed to come true" Passion said.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON.**


	9. Truth

_13 days have gone by and just one more day until the prophecy comes true. You need to find me, now, before it's too late._

All the Untouchables were meeting at the house were Ash, Drew, Dawn, and Passion lived. They were meeting to talk about tomorrow. They needed a plan and to be prepared since they had no idea what could happen.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Passion asked as she looked around the living room. Everyone was sitting on the floor in a circle. After she saw everyone was there she started talking again. "Does anyone have any idea on what could happen?"

"I don't think any of us would know what could happen tomorrow" Drew said.

"I have an idea thanks to a friend of mine" Thomas said.

"Is it the same friend that is an Untouchable?" Passion asked.

Mina, Jaiden, Jonathan, and Jasmine looked at Thomas a little confused.

"Yeah it's the same friend." He looked at the four and added "I guess I forgot to tell you four about my friend who is an Untouchable. I talked to the friend about the prophecy and the friend gave me an idea on what will happen."

"So Thomas, what's going to happen?" Jaden asked.

"From what I was told earthquakes will be the signal that it's starting and after more and more earthquakes go off the earth will have a crack open to where you can see the core. After that opens up we will have a little time to be able to get whatever is causing the earth to be destroyed. We have to be very fast because if that crack closes whatever is destroying the earth will explode and the world will end." Thomas explained.

The whole group stayed silent for a few minutes before Passion broke the silence by asking "is that all that will happen?"

Thomas shook his head no and said "while the crack is open strange creatures will come out of the crack and attack. Even if we get whatever is destroying the earth out of there and stop the world from ending we still will have to fight and kill the creatures."

Ash, Dawn, Drew, and Passion all glanced at each other and Passion sighed "It wouldn't be the first time some of us have killed before."

They looked shocked at the four now looking down at the floor. "Y-you mean you four have killed someone before?" Mina stuttered shocked.

The four nodded and Passion said "It has to do will how each of us became Untouchables." Passion looked at the three and said "we better explain what happened 10 years ago." All three nodded and Ash started explaining how he became an Untouchable.

* * *

Ash's POV.

It was a few weeks after my mother had died when I became an Untouchable. I was 5 at the time and didn't fully understand what had happened except for the fact my mother wasn't coming back and that I had found her covered in blood. I went to my father to ask him questions on what had happen.

"Daddy" I whispered as I walked into my father's office. "Why is Mommy not coming back and why was she covered in something red when I found her?" I quietly asked him this as I walked closer to him.

My father looked at me with eyes that showed he was angry. He punched me several times as he yelled "JUST SHUT UP ABOUT HER." He then grabbed a knife that for some reason was on his desk and stabbed my right shoulder. The second the knife was out of my shoulder the ground started to shake and a earthquake began. My dad fell. He stabbed himself in the stomach as he fell and died. After that I called 911, not knowing what would happen to me, I didn't say anything about the earthquake.

Even though I technically did not kill him it was my fault that he died.

* * *

Everyone stayed quiet as Drew started explaining how he became an Untouchable.

* * *

Drew's POV.

Now I'm the only one who didn't kill a human, but I still killed an animal. I was 5 when I became an Untouchable. I was exploring the forest that was near my house all by myself when I heard growling coming from some bushes that were near me.

"W-who's there" I quietly asked scared.

A bear walked out of the bushes and started walking towards me. I would've run but I was so scared that I couldn't move. Once the bear was a few feet from me it attacked and scratched my forehead. After that a fire started around the bear and killed it. Once the bear was dead the fire stopped and it looked like there was never a fire in the first place. After that I ran home and told my parents what had happened.

* * *

The silence continued as Dawn began explaining what had happened to her.

* * *

Dawn's POV.

I had very abusive parents so I ran away at the age of 4. I was fine on my own for a year until when I was 5, I got attacked by a gang. I was sleeping in a alley when the gang's leader woke me up by throwing me to a wall.

"Little girl, you're in our territory. We don't let anyone in our territory." He said as he came closer to me with a knife. I kicked him and he managed to cut my ankle. After that he started to drown as if he was in water at the bottom of a lake. The second he died the rest of his group ran, knowing what had happened. I ran as well, so scared and not knowing what had happened I would eventually find myself here.

Where I would have a home for good.

* * *

Everyone looked at Passion as she started explaining what happened to her.

* * *

Passion's POV.

Like Dawn I had abusive parents. I never did runway but I wanted to. I was 5 the day I became an Untouchable. It was a normal day just like any other day I would hide in my room from my parents. This usually worked but that day it didn't. My parents walked into my room in town where I was hiding underneath my bed. They dragged me out and both of them started to beat me up.

I screamed and beg for them to stop. my dad stopped long enough to go to the kitchen and get a knife. When he came back he stabbed me in my right eye. As soon as the knife was pulled out I turned invisible. I managed to grab the knife and I stabbed both of my parents, killing them. After I became visible I ran out of the house and screamed for help.

My eye would later on shut permanently and I would not be able to open it ever again, because of this I became half blind.

"That's how we all became Untouchables" Passion said.

"But how did you become a team?" Mina asked.

* * *

"I guess we better explain that too" Passion said as she looked at Ash, Drew, and Dawn. The three nodded and Passion started to explain.

* * *

Passion's POV.

We became a group 10 years ago. After Ash's dad was killed he was put into custody of Drew's parents. I would as well go into custody of Drew's parents. Dawn would eventually come to our house and be adopted by them. Drew's parents had explained to us what had happened and that we were Untouchables. They explained how much harder life would be now. they told us that we would bullied a lot now.

We were in Drew's room, all of us were sitting on the floor when asked us "we had any powers from our scars.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I mean if you had like a strange power that went along with your scar." Drew explained.

All three of us nodded. Speaking for the first time since I came here I asked Drew "why do you think we have these powers?"

They look at me surprised and Drew answered "I don't know Passion but we need to keep this a secret. I think we should form a team and put one of us in charge. I think whoever has the least deadliest power should be the leader."

"I can just become invisible what about you guys" I said.

"I can control water, even water inside a person" Dawn said.

"I can control earthquakes or I guess rock, I think" Ash said unsure.

"Since I can control fire that makes Passion the leader. She has the least deadliest power. Are you okay with that Passion?" Drew said.

I nodded knowing that I would never kill someone ever again. "Drew you do realize we can't even tell your parents about these powers right?" I asked

Drew nodded and after that day we kept our powers a secret. It would be 10 years before anyone would find out we had powers.

* * *

"That's what happened?" Mina asked.

"Yes, that's how we became a team" Passion said.

Before any more questions could be asked Thomas's phone went off indicating that he had a call. He answered it and only stayed on the phone for a couple minutes.

"I need to leave my mom wants me home" he said. he kissed Passion on the cheek and left.

Thomas walked until he got to a park where he went instead of going home. The call actually was from the unknown untouchable.

"What do you want, I was with my friends" He said.

The unknown Untouchable walk from where she was standing behind some trees and said "did you explain to them what's going to happen?"

"Yes I did now what else do you want, you wouldn't just call me to ask me that" he said.

"You should know the truth about how I became an Untouchable and how I knew the prophecy" she said

"That is true you never did explain that to me. All I've known is that you were an untouchable I never knew how" he said

"The truth is I'm actually dead, well part of me is" she said

"How can you be dead when you're standing right in front of me" he asked

"Like I said part of me is dead, I was needed for this prophecy so I never fully died. I died because of where my scar is. From what I remember, I died because the wire that was around my arm hit my main vein in my arm and killed me. After that I split into two, the one you see right now, and one that isn't on earth, that told me the prophecy" She explained.

"What happened after the prophecy is complete? Do you have to be completely dead afterwards?" he asked

"I don't know my other half has told me that she is not sure what will happen to me" she said.

"Let's hope you stay alive after this" he said.

She nodded agreeing and said "You should be heading home, it's getting late"

"Yeah, my friends will know tomorrow about you. So you better be at the dance like we are." He said.

"I'll definitely be at the dance. That's where it'll began, the crack will open right next to the school" she said.

"Okay. I'll tell them tomorrow. Goodbye, May" he said.

May smiled as he left, knowing tomorrow will be very important she left to go home and get a lot of sleep.

* * *

**I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I HAVE HAD MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK FOR ALL MY STORIES, ALONG WITH THE FACT MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I CAN'T UPDATE THROUGH MY PHONE. I HOPE I MADE THIS LONG-AWAITED UPDATE WORTH IT BY HAVE THIS LONG OF A CHAPTER AND REVEALING WHO THE UNKNOWN UNTOUCHABLE WAS. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.**

**ALSO TELL ME IF I HAVE ANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES. MY PHONE WAS MESSING UP AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CAUGHT ALL THE MISTAKES.**


	10. Final Battle

_Today's the day, I wish everyone the best of luck. They need to win, they need to save. I will appear today if they win. They need to know something about the future. About another prophecy that they will be need for._

It was an hour before school started. The Untouchables decided to meet at Passion's house before school to figure out who will have to go to the core. They were all sitting on the floor in a circle.

"We know who's going to the core. Ash, Dawn, Drew, and I talked about it last night after everyone left and decided who it would be." Passion said.

"Who did you guys chose?" Thomas asked.

"We chose Passion" Ash paused for a second before saying "Passion, you should explain what happened last night."

Passion nodded and began to explain.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, Drew, and Passion were sitting on the floor thinking about what to do.

"Is anyone in our group fast enough to get to the core?" Drew asked.

Passion looked down as Dawn said "I don't think so." She looked at Passion and asked "You okay Passion?"

Passion nodded and said "I'm fine"

"We all know that you that when something is wrong. Tell us what's wrong." Ash said.

"Remember the day I got shot? That day I gained a new power, a new scar." She spoke barely above a whisper and continued "I don't know how or why but for some reason I've got two powers."

Ash and Drew looked at Passion surprised. Dawn didn't look surprised. Passion nodded and Drew asked "Why isn't Dawn surprised?"

"Passion told me yesterday" She looked at Passion and said "You should explain"

Passion nodded started to explain what happened yesterday.

-yesterday-

It was before school and Dawn and Passion were getting ready for school. Passion was staring at the wall.

"You okay Passion? You seem to staring off into space." Dawn asked, worried.

Passion looked at Dawn and said "Yeah, just thinking about the day I got shot and if I've changed since then."

"Of course you would have changed. You have PTSD thanks to that person"

"I know that but I have something else thanks to that person"

"What do you mean?"

"The guy gave me a new power"

"How do you have a new power?"

"I don't know"

"What is your new power"

"Speed, I'm like a bullet now"

-Back To Present Day-

"You can go the core" Ash said.

Passion nodded "I know"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Drew asked.

"I was too scared to say anything" She said looking down.

Dawn hugged Passion and asked "does Thomas know?"

"No, only you guys know" She added "we should tell them tomorrow"

"Yeah,

* * *

"That's why I was chosen" Passion said looking down.

Thomas hugged Passion and kissed her cheek. She gave a small smile and looked up.

"Thanks." She told him. He just smiled back at her.

"Okay, so according to my friend, we have a few hours at most," Thomas explained after a few minutes. "The crack should open up near the gym, probably shortly before the dance. Obviously, our powers won't be a secret anymore, since we'll need them to stop the apocalypse."

"We still have no idea what we'll be up against, though," Ash said. "What if our powers aren't enough?"

"We'll have to improvise," Dawn replied. "There should be plenty of equipment that we can use as weapons if we have to."

"And what if Passion can't stop whatever is destroying the core in time?" Jonathan asked. "I mean, I know she's tough, but what if this monster is tougher than her?"

Jasmine glared at her boyfriend. "Obviously, we'll all die if that happens. I'm more worried about how Passion will survive the extreme heat. Once she reaches the mantle, the heat will be enough to melt rocks. She could very easily burn up at that point. And once she reaches the core, she's going to be under several thousand degrees of heat. What's going to stop her from dying just from the heat?"

"Maybe I can," Drew replied. "My power is fire, so maybe I can use my powers like a heat shield for her?"

"But you're nowhere near as fast as her now," Thomas said. "You'd never make it back in time."

"Then I'll go," Jonathan said. "I can use my powers to cool the air so it's tolerable. And if sacrificing myself is what it takes to save everyone, then so be it."

"If he goes, I'm going too," Jasmine added. "I'm faster than him thanks to my powers, so maybe I can get us both out in time."

"I appreciate your offers, but I can't risk your lives, too," Passion said.

"You're risking more than just our lives by not accepting our help," Jonathan said with a slightly annoyed tone. "If you die in the core, the whole world will die with you."

Passion was going to object, but she knew he was right. She probably wouldn't be able to do this on her own.

"Fine," she finally said after a few minutes. "John, you've been training with your new powers a lot lately, right?" Jonathan nodded at this, and Passion continued to speak. "You're probably our best chance, since I don't know if Drew can protect me from the heat. You nearly killed Paul with your powers without even trying. I'm sure that your powers will be enough to protect us both now that you know how to control them."

"Yeah, but keeping up with you might be an issue," Jonathan replied. "If the crack becomes a path, I won't be able to keep up. But if it's just a straight drop, keeping up shouldn't be too hard on the way down."

"Yeah, but what about when you get close to the core?" Thomas asked. "If it's a straight drop, getting down will be easy. But what about the abrupt stop when you hit the superheated iron core? If you're not careful, that landing could easily kill you.

"Remember the ice-cold wind I used on Paul?" Jonathan asked in response. "I can use that to slow our fall so we can land safely."

"Well, I think we have everything planned out now," Dawn said. "But since we don't know what we'll be up against, there's no point in trying to plan an attack strategy…"

"We'll just have to improvise," Jasmine mumbled.

-Later-

"The dance will be starting in about a half-hour," Passion told the group. "The first events of the prophecy should-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the ground started shaking violently, startling everyone and making some of them lose their balance and fall to the ground.

"We need to get to the gym, ASAP," Jonathan said as he jumped to his feet and ran in the direction of the building. "Come on!"

They arrived just as another earthquake occurred, this one even stronger than the previous one. Small cracks began to form in the ground, as well as the walls of the gym.

"This place could collapse on top of us if we're not careful…" Thomas mumbled as the cracks spread towards them. They all jumped out of the way just as the ground split open, forming a huge gap that split the group in half.

"Now, Passion!" Jonathan shouted as he ran towards the giant crack. Passion was about to do the same when the ground suddenly burst open again. Several creatures started climbing out of the new gaps. They stood at the edges of the main crack, as if guarding the giant chasm. Jonathan was struck by flying debris and knocked back a few feet, but as he stood up, he suddenly froze.

A giant red monster stood in front of the group, staring right at him. The massive creature was something he had only heard of in the Pokemon video games. It was clearly the cause of the quakes, and there was no way they were getting to the core without fighting it.

"Is that…" Jasmine started.

"Groudon?!" Jonathan finished.

As he said the creature's name, it threw its head back and unleashed an earth-shaking roar that could probably be heard for miles.

"Look out!" Passion shouted as Groudon swiped at Jonathan. He jumped back, only to get surrounded by several other Pokemon.

As the Pokemon closed in on him, he closed his eyes and looked down. The mark on the back of his neck began to glow slightly, and the air around him started to cool down. He swung his arms out and released a blast of freezing-cold wind that threw his opponents across the room.

As Jonathan dealt with the smaller enemies, the others worked on fighting Groudon. The monster was tough, but they didn't have to kill it. Not yet, at least. All they had to do was distract it long enough for Jonathan and Passion to get past it.

"Go!"Jasmine shouted as she struck the electrical panel for the building with her powers, temporarily shorting out the lights. The glow from the crack was enough for Jonathan and Passion to see their destination, but not enough for Groudon or the other Pokemon to see them until they were already diving towards the core. "Good luck, guys," Jasmine mumbled as she re-activated the lights.

Jonathan was forced to use his powers a bit sooner than he had expected. Even at their initial fall speed, it would take a while for them to reach the core. Because of this, Passion used her powers to speed up their fall significantly. In the distance below them, they could see a black dot next to the core. But as they got closer, they realized that they were up against another deadly legendary Pokemon.

Jonathan stopped their fall and used his powers to cool the air around them enough to be tolerable, though barely. His powers weren't strong enough to make it anywhere near a comfortable temperature. But that was the least of their worries.

Because hovering in front of them was the monster that was attacking the core. And just by looking at it, they could tell that it was definitely more powerful than they were hoping. It was the legendary Yveltal.

"Crap…" Jonathan mumbled, drawing the attention of the creature. He was already focusing too much of his power on cooling the air to attack Yveltal. This one was all up to Passion.

She wasted no time in her attempts to stop the monster. She turned herself invisible and lunged at it, attacking it as many times as she could as quickly as she could. But no matter how many times she struck it, all she could do was annoy the evil bird.

"This isn't working…" Passion muttered as she returned to Jonathan's side. It was going to take more than just her speed to save the world from this creature.

-Back at the surface-

Despite their efforts and using almost every trick they could think of, the group was exhausted and no closer to defeating Groudon. They had defeated a lot of the weaker Pokemon, but the creatures kept climbing out of the cracks, creating a seemingly endless swarm.

"We won't last much longer at this rate…" Thomas mumbled as he struck a Pansear in the face with a roundhouse kick, throwing back into the bottomless chasm leading to the core.

"We have no choice," Jasmine replied as she slammed her electrically-charged fist into a Charizard's chest, sending it to the ground. "We have to hold them off until Passion and Jonathan can defeat whatever is destroying the core."

As she said this, Groudon suddenly turned to her and formed a fireball in its mouth. Mina deflected the attack with her telekinesis and hit an Absol with it, but she couldn't do much to help when stone spikes started shooting out of the ground, heading straight towards Jasmine. Jasmine did a backflip to avoid some of them, but a massive one formed behind her and trapped her. The attack didn't kill her, luckily, but she was now trapped between the stone blades. One wrong move and she could be impaled or buried by the rocks.

"Don't worry about me!" Jasmine shouted as Ash looked over at her, ready to try to help. "Just focus on Groudon!"

Ash nodded and turned his attention back to Groudon. He decided to use his own version of Precipice Blades to strike Groudon. The beast howled in pain as its tail was stabbed by a stone spear, but it didn't stop it from spinning around and breaking the stone. It pulled the blade out and threw it aside, then shot a flamethrower attack at him. He braced for the attack, but Drew countered it by deflecting it around them both. While Groudon tried to overpower Drew and Ash, Dawn raised her arm and fired a jet of water at Groudon. The attack actually seemed to do a bit of damage this time. Could it be… That it really was getting weaker...?

Dawn continued shooting water at it until it spun and struck her with its tail, sending her into the wall and knocking her out. Ash briefly lost control of his powers as he saw his friend get struck down, causing an earthquake to collapse a section of the roof on Groudon's head, stunning it for a moment. Unfortunately, it also collapsed the stone blades around Jasmine, burying her in heavy chunks of stone.

Not noticing this immediately, the rest of the group continued their attacks. Jaiden was able to phase through his enemies' attacks and counter them easily, but his powers didn't really help much otherwise. Ash and Drew were the ones doing the most damage now, though the others were mainly focused on the smaller creatures.

_We need to keep this up until Passion and Jonathan come back… _Thomas thought as he struck down another enemy. _Hopefully that will be soon…_

-Back in the core-

Passion wasn't having much luck against Yveltal, and the heat was getting to her. Her energy was draining fast, but Yveltal was almost as strong as when the fight started.

"There has to be another way to beat this thing…" Passion mumbled as she dodged Yveltal's talons.

"I have an idea," Jonathan said as he looked around. "But it's really risky."

"What are you planning?" Passion asked.

"Yveltal is a flying-type," Jonathan explained. "Flying-types are weak to rock-type attacks. And we're surrounded by molten rocks."

"And what good will that do?" Passion asked.

"If cooled down enough, the rocks will solidify," Jonathan explained. "It won't be too stable, meaning-"

"It could cause a rockslide…" Passion finished. "But to cool the rocks…"

"I'd have to briefly overload my powers to do that," Jonathan explained. "I can do it, but I'll be weak afterwards, and the air will warm up again. We'll have to get out of here as fast as we can."

Passion nodded after a moment, knowing it was their only chance. Jonathan closed his eyes, and his scar glowed very brightly. The cold aura around him intensified, then shot into the molten rocks around and above them, cooling and solidifying it.

"Now!" Jonathan shouted once the rock was solid. Passion lunged at the wall and ran along it briefly, knocking the unstable stones free. Yveltal was pelted by the stones until finally, the whole wall began to collapse. Passion jumped down and tackled Jonathan out of the way, but Yveltal wasn't so lucky. It was quickly buried and crushed under a mountain of rocks.

"We did it!" Passion exclaimed as she stood up and looked at the pile of rocks. Yveltal's wing stuck out from under the rocks, but it was no longer glowing, indicating that the legendary Pokemon was truly defeated. Luckily, the legend about it stealing the souls from all living creatures when it died did not come true. They were safe, as was the rest of the world.

Back at the surface, Groudon was visibly weakened with Yveltal's defeat. Also, Mina had uncovered Jasmine, who was unconscious and badly injured, and most of the enemy Pokemon were retreating and disappearing. It was almost over.

Drew and Ash both attacked it at the same time, distracting it long enough for Mina to find an intact stone blade, lift it into the air, and throw it at Groudon, stabbing through its leg and causing it to roar in pain and collapse. The roar caused Dawn to finally wake up, and she struck it with a powerful jet of water, causing it to finally disappear.

"We… actually won…?" Mina whispered in complete surprise. "We did it! We actually beat a legendary creature from another world!"

But before anyone else could do anything, another earthquake struck and the huge crack slowly began to close. In the core, Passion helped Jonathan to his feet and started to climb out with him, but he was too weak to move. She knew he wouldn't make it in this condition, but he was too heavy to carry with her. He would slow her down too much.

"Go…without me..." Jonathan ordered in a weak voice that could almost be called a whisper.

"I'm not leaving you behind!" Passion shouted.

"This is my choice…" Jonathan replied. "Losing one person is better than losing two… Like I said before… If sacrificing myself is what it takes… Then so be it…"

Passion had tears forming in her good eye now. As much as she hated the idea, she knew he was right. The gap was closing, and the air was heating up fast. If she didn't leave now, she wouldn't make it out.

"I'm sorry…" Passion whispered. She looked up and saw a creature floating down towards them, but she didn't stick around to find out what it would do. She dashed straight up the wall at top speed. The gap was closing fast. If she slowed down at all, she would be trapped and crushed.

Just seconds before the crack closed and sealed for good, Passion jumped out and fell to her knees, exhausted. She looked back at where the crack was and saw no sign that the ground had ever split open, and no sign of Jonathan. She began to cry, and Thomas knelt down next to her, trying to comfort her.

"W-where's John…?" Ash asked.

"He… He's gone…" Passion replied, earning shocked faces from the others. "He didn't make it out…"

"What happened to him…?" Mina asked.

"We had to fight a legendary creature known as Yveltal…" Passion explained. "He overloaded his powers to kill it, but he was too weak to escape… He told me to leave him behind… That it was better for just one person to die than both of us… I can't believe I actually left him to die…"

After a few minutes, something started glowing a few yards away from them. An orb of light had formed. The light dimmed and slowly faded away, and everyone's eyes widened.

Where the orb had been, a small Abra was sitting next to an unconscious human

Passion jumped up and ran over to the person, instantly recognizing them. "John!" She shouted as she shook his shoulder. He groaned softly and his eyes slowly opened. He was clearly still weak, but at least he was alive.

"W-where am I…?" He mumbled as he looked around, waiting for his vision to adjust. "I'm still alive…?" Then he saw the Abra and scrambled away, thinking it was another enemy Pokemon. But the Abra seemed confused and concerned, not hostile. This caused Jonathan to relax a bit as he realized this one was friendly. He was aware that Abra could learn Teleport thanks to the games, so he knew it had saved him.

Then he noticed Jasmine and ran to check on her. She was alive, but badly injured and unconscious. He was tempted to call 911, but how the heck was he going to explain all of this? He couldn't say that they fought monsters from another dimension and got injured in the fight, but he couldn't just leave her like this either.

"Gardevoir, Healing Pulse" A voice shouted from behind and everyone's wounds started to heal. Everyone turned around to see Gardevoir and two girls that both looked like May.

"May, this is what you meant, right?" Thomas asked as everyone else looked shocked.

May nodded and said "I did die when I was young or at least part of me did. I am going to stay on Earth though. She calls herself Sapphire. Before you ask, I didn't join the battle because I had to find her and get her to Earth to tell you guys something."

"What I have to say, is about a prophecy. A prophecy that will affect you guys in 20 years. 20 years from now, another world will be in danger of getting destroyed by the forces of evil. You will not be ones to travel this world, your children will though. They will be the ones to save the world. There will be one, especially that will be needed. He can understand the creatures of this world. Look for the boy with the scar of a footprint. That's his power." Sapphire spoke and as soon as she was done, she faded away, disappearing for 20 years.

* * *

**UNTOUCHABLE IS FINALLY DONE! MAJOR THANKS TO GJ4J Eevvelutions TO WRITING MOST OF THIS CHAPTER SINCE I HAD NO EXPERIENCE IN WRITING A BATTLE SCENE AND ASKING HIM TO WRITE THIS REALLY HELPED ME OUT.**

**FOR THE FEW THAT ALREADY KNOW, I AM WRITING A SQUEAL TO THIS CALLED UNTOUCHABLE UNKNOWN. IT WILL HOPEFULLY BE POSTED SOON AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WEEKLY. THAT MAY BE HARD TO DO UNTIL NOVEMBER SINCE I AM BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND COLOR GUARD.**

**ANYWAY THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS.**


End file.
